Colourful Melodies
by Ralinde
Summary: It was a strange combination, but it created beautiful colourful melodies. Lucy and Lysander's first Christmas on their own. Happy Christmas The Original Horcrux!


_A/N: This is written as a Christmas Gift for The Original Horcrux. Nayla, Happy Christmas, I hope you'll enjoy the story! I've used the prompts "It's the jawline isn't it? Once you've seen it you just keep coming back for more.", "time" and "ebony". _

_It is also written for Ladyoftheknightley's _School Subject Competition_, subject Divination (write about Next-Gen characters) and Fire The Canon's _Fanfiction Tournament, December 2012_ (write about Christmas). _

* * *

The crayons passed smoothly over the parchment, adding colour to the drawing. Lucy rubbed her thumb over the edges, softening them. She looked up and smiled. The object of her attention, Lysander Scamander, was still blissfully unaware that he was being watched. His fingers ran swiftly over the ebony and ivory of the piano, weaving them together in a gentle melody. Lucy studied his features. The sandy blond hair that was a tangled mess, the lines in his face when he was concentrating… She knew every part of it by heart, for she had drawn his face so many times already that she had lost count. Lucy had always liked to draw and whenever she had a moment to herself, she would get her sketchbook. She picked up a crayon in a deep shade of blue, and began sketching his shirt.

Suddenly, the music stopped and Lysander turned around.

"Are you drawing again Luce?" he asked her, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Are you playing the piano again?" she teased him back.

It was little mockery between them, because for as long as they knew each other, Lucy could be found drawing and Lysander could be find behind a piano.

"It's the jaw line, isn't it? Once you've seen it you just keep coming back for more," Lysander said mock-arrogantly and Lucy laughed.

"Yes, that has to be it," she nodded solemnly.

Lysander got up from behind the piano and walked over to where Lucy was seated. He cast a glance at the drawing.

"I didn't think it would be possible, but you're getting better, Luce," he said and admired her work. "I love those soft edges and the way you made the piano almost come alive." He kissed her on the top of her nose and Lucy wrinkled it.

"What was that melody you were playing? I don't think I've heard you play it before, but I loved it."

"It's called _Traümerei_," Lysander replied. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is."

Lysander embraced Lucy, who was still seated. He nuzzled his head in her hair.

"Who would have thought that we would be living together by now?

"I know. It seems like such a long time ago that we were both at Hogwarts."

"Yet it has only been a year and a half."

They were both silent for a moment and thought back on the events that had brought them together.

* * *

_They had known each other since they were born, but they had never really spoken much together, until one day they had to cooperate on a project for Muggle Studies. They had to do a short period of voluntary work in a Muggle institute. It could be that they had to do volunteer work in a retreatment home, or help clean up coasts, but Lucy and Lysander had both been assigned to do their project in a children's hospital. There were so many children that looked sad and when Lysander accidentally tripped over one of his shoelaces that was untied, Lucy noticed how the kids started laughing again. They decided to make the best of their internship and thought up this comical act, interwoven with innocent bits of magic that the children thought were illusions. They got to know each other really well in those weeks and out of it blossomed something more. _

* * *

"Do you remember Maureen Mills?" Lucy asked softly.

"Of course I do. She wasn't going to get better, was she?"

"No, I don't think she was. But she always loved it when we came around."

"And there was Joey White. That guy was a real joker himself," Lysander smiled fondly.

"Did you know that after we left, he went on to entertain the other kids, even though he was in a lot of pain himself?"

"I didn't know that."

"You know, we should get back there one of these days. They'll be happy to see us."

Lysander agreed and took a picture from the mantelpiece. It was a picture of the two of them, surrounded by children. It was the only Muggle picture in the house.

"My, do we look young there," Lucy giggled.

"Yes, it seems almost unrealistic that we're spending Christmas together not even two years after the photo was taken."

Lucy looked around the room and let out a contented sigh. The room was filled with the sense of pin and she loved the Christmas decoration Lysander had put up the other night. The house reflected both their personalities and even in something as simple as Christmas decorations, you could see both Lucy and Lysander:

Lucy had put up colourful ribbons and baubles, and Lysander had placed charmed angels that played instrumental music when you pushed their button. They had each looked for things they liked, without consulting one another, but as it turned out, the items each of them had bought fitted together quite nicely. It was a strange combination, but it created beautiful colourful melodies.

* * *

It was their first Christmas together, but it would most definitely not be their last.


End file.
